A Ring Found is a Lover Earned
by davidjoker
Summary: Luffy finds a ring and Nami can't help but want it for herself. Only, the way that Nami went about getting the diamond ring leaves her with some confused emotions for Luffy. LuffyxNami. rating may change to M for lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another chapter to kick off a new story. The next chapters will most likely be shorter. So a lot of people told me that they wanted me to update Masquerade and trust me, that's the next thing I'm going to work on. After I go back and fix some stuff in chapter 4 of Nami's greed. Please excuse the grammar issues and I'll fix them when I get the chance. Yeah, you know you've heard me say that before. But I really do get distracted very easily do to my ADD. As always, thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it. And tell me if you want me to continue this story after I've updated my other ones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Ring Found Is a Lover Earned.

Chapter 1: Confession for one and denial for another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting on an island located on the grand line as the straw hats were calmly walking back towards the Going Merry. Very few people could be seen walking out at this time as the sky was painted with colors of orange, red and pink, along with dark blue coming from behind them.

Leading the way in front was Sanji, Robin and Zoro. In the middle was Usopp, Chopper and Nami. And far behind in the back was the captain of the straw hats, Monkey D. Luffy.

Nami put her hands behind her back and stretched, cracking her back. "Ahh~" She let out a sigh of relief after feeling the stiffness of her spine leave her. "I can't wait to just get back, eat, take a shower and go to sleep in my soft warm, comfy bed." Nami had her eyes closed as she kept walking. Thinking about all the stuff she was craving to do after this long day of running around. However, her peaceful daydreaming was interrupted by a swooning cook with hearts for eyes and a perverted look.

"I can help you with all three Nami-swan~!" His arms flailing about while walking backwards to look at her with his perverted gaze.

Zoro saw his chance to embarrass the cook. Smirking, the swordsman took one of his swords and placed it behind the backwards walking Sanji's ankle. Tripping him. With a loud 'Ah!', the pervert cook fell on his back. Zoro could see that Sanji was dazed at the moment so he leaned over to face him. Keeping the smirk, "You won't have time to spend with the witch because you'll be too busy cooking my food. Just like the good little boygirl that you are."

With in an instant, Sanji went for a kick towards Zoro's head. "What did you say to me?!" Fire in his eyes.

Zoro dodged the kick and jumped back. "You wanna go girlyboy!" Zoro grasped the handle of one of his swords.

Sanji flipped back up onto his feet, Getting ready to put his shoe to his face. Just as they were about to fight, two rocks hit them in the head.

"Both of you need to knock it the hell off! And stop being a perv Sanji!" furious, Nami had her trembling fists clenched at her sides.

"Sorry Nami-san."

"Damn it!" Zoro held the lump on his head while looking down at the ground. " Isn't it Witches that are supposed to be stoned." He growled under his breath.

Nami picked up another rock. "What was that? I didn't hear you." She told him with a glare.

"Nothing." Zoro then just started walking towards the Merry again along with everyone else.

Nami let out a sigh and she noticed that her captain wasn't ahead of her with the others. She turned back and saw him standing far behind, looking at a huge building. Letting out an irritated huff, Nami called back to him. "Luffy! Get your rubber ass up here, now! I'm not in the mood so you DO NOT want me to come back there!"

While everyone was arguing, Luffy had spotted a very large building with lots of jewelry, suits and dresses. He was staring at it for a long time until Nami called for him. And by the sound of her voice, he knew she wasn't kidding around. With big frightened eyes, Luffy put his hand on the top of his hat before taking off towards his navigator. "Coming!" He was halfway caught up to the group before he tripped over something that was lodged in the ground. Luffy fell face first in the rocky road, scraping his face. "Ah, that freaking stings!" With an angry glare, Luffy looked back at what had tripped him. "Hey! Watch where you're going next time! Huh?" He saw something twinkling from the setting sun, stuck in the ground. With a raised brow, Luffy crawled over towards it to get a better look.

With his body casting a shadow over the object, Luffy could now see it clearly. And what he saw made his eyes grow wide. "Wow." He whispered to himself, too astonished at what he'd found. Stuck in the middle of the road, was a HUGE diamond ring with a silver band that was also covered in smaller diamonds. Luffy jumped on it before looking around to make sure no one else saw the ring. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Luffy grabbed onto the ring and gave it a small pull. Nothing. "Hmm?" Luffy had raised his brow before shrugging and giving it a little stronger pull. "Grr!" Luffy pulled but it still didn't move an inch. He let go and glared hatefully at the ring. "What the hell stupid ring!" Luffy stretched and cracked his knuckles before going back the ring and started pulling with all his might. "GRRR! I want you to come out you stupid ring now come out!" He started pulling so hard that Luffy was starting to walk backwards with his arms stretching with him. "I'll... Show... You!" With closed eyes Luffy was about 20 feet away from the ring now and just when he was about to let go, the ring finally came out but took a large piece of the earth with it.

When Luffy felt his arms retracting, he looked up with a smile. "finally!" His smile disappeared however, when he saw the large chunk of rock flying at him. "Oh crap!" Luffy ducked and allowed the rock to fly over his head. He then looked back up with a sigh of relief. "Man. That was close... Hmm?" Feeling his arms being stretched behind him, Luffy twisted his head around like an owl to see why he's stretching. He was still holding onto the ring. That was attached to the giant rock. That was flying through the air and towards the sea. Luffy's eyes went wide. "OH N-AHH" Before finishing his thought, Luffy was sent flying towards the docks.

While the rest of the crew where at the docks, about to get on the Going Merry, Nami perked up at someone screaming. "Do you guys hear that?" She asked the others to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

Usopp looked left and right. "Yeah, I hear it too. What the heck is that?" A look of confusion on his face along with everyone else.

Nami tilted her head to the side with a curious look on her face as well as slight amusement. "Haha, you know Luffy? That kinda sounds like you screaming." When he didn't answer, she turned around with a fake smile and her eyes closed. "Luffy?" When she still didn't hear him reply, Nami opened her eyes and was about to yell at him but stopped. She saw a huge piece of rock flying right at her and the rest of the crew. "Ahhh~!" Nami hit the deck with her hands over her head.

The rest of the crew turned around with Zoro being the first to speak. "What the hell is the witch yelling about n-WHAT THE HELL!"

At the swordsmans yell, the rest of the straw hats saw the giant piece of earth coming at them as well. All ducked to the floor like the navigator except Zoro. Just as he was about to draw his swords to cut the rock, Sanji grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to the wooden dock floor. "Get down you stubborn jackass!"

Right when the rock past over Nami's head, a very familiar musky scent came to her nose and rage consumed her. She stood up and looked towards the flying rock with a demon face while shaking her fist at it. "Dammit Luffy! I knew you had something to do with this!"

Luffy took a break from his screaming to look at Nami with a smile. "Oh! Hi Nam-" 'BANG'! Luffy smacked head first into a thick docking pole, causing a stop to his fall into the ocean. But throughout all of this, Luffy never let go of the ring. So when he was stopped by the pole, the force of the whiplash caused the huge rock to finally become disconnected from the ring and flew into the ocean. Leaving the ring in Luffy's hands as they shot back to their normal size.

Nami's eyes went wide with worry as she stood up and ran towards her captain. "Oh my God! Luffy, are you alright!"

Just as she left, Chopper got up and followed right after her. "Hey! Stay back! I'm the Doctor here, not you!" Soon after that, the rest of the crew were on their feet and followed the other two.

Nami was the first one to reach Luffy. She stopped and dropped to her knees as she flipped him over and straddled his waist. Doing the first thing that came to mind, Nami started slapping him across the face repeatedly, trying to wake him up. "What the hell did you do this time Luffy! You better wake your dumbass up so I can kick it for almost killing me!"

Choppers eyes went wide when he saw Nami slapping Luffy. "Ah! Stop doing that Nami!" He pushed her off of him and went to work to see if he had any real injuries. By this time, the rest of the straw hats arrived.

Nami was nervously trying to peak over Choppers shoulders. "Is he okay, Chopper?"

Zoro let out a scoff. "Come on! You say he almost killed you, then you worry about him, then you slap him across the face and say you're going to kick his ass, and now you're worried about him again." He then shook his head with his eyes closed. "Stop being such a woman and learn how to make a decision." Then he felt two slaps across the back of his head. One from the annoyed navigator and one from an arm growing out of his shoulder.

Nami looked at him with angry eyes. "Oh, look at that. I made the decision to try and smack the stupid out of you."

"He's waking up!" Chopper backed away after he saw no physical injury. "How do you feel Luffy?"

Luffy just jumped to his feet and pumped his fists into the air. "Man that was close! But I still got it! Shishishi!" Luffy then turned towards the sinking pile of rock. "Not so tough now are you, you stupid rock!" Luffy then stuck his tongue out at it.

Still a little mad, Nami walked over to Luffy and grabbed his tongue, pulling on it until letting it go. Causing it to smack Luffy in his face before going back into his mouth. "Got what exactly?" She asked while crossing her arms under her breasts.

Luffy frowned at Nami before perking up at remembering what he had in his hand. "Oh yeah! Check out what I found!" Luffy held the ring out in his right palm, showing the crew what he found.

Everyone's eyes went wide at the size of the diamond ring in Luffy's hand. "Where the hell did you get that?!" Usopp asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"I've seen many rings and diamonds in my day," Robin calmly said, although you could see the astonishment in her eyes. "But never have I seen one this beautiful before."

"Let me see that!" Nami greedily snatched the ring out of Luffy's hand and started to inspect it. "There's no way this can be real." She brought out a loupe magnifying glass to check the diamond.

Luffy didn't seem to mind Nami snatching the ring from him. He looked at the rest of the crew while Nami was muttering to herself. "Pretty cool huh? I found it stuck in the ground after I tripped over it."

"And let me guess." Sanji spoke as he lit up a cigaret. "When you tried to pull it out, you ended up pulling the whole damn ground with it."

Luffy nodded excitingly. "Yup! Sure did! Shishishi"

Nami put the magnifying glass away and looked at the beautiful ring in her hands with sparkles in her eyes. "I-its real. Its the biggest and most beautiful diamond I've ever seen." Nami was starting to hyperventilate as her gaze kept shifting between the diamond and Luffy. Diamond, Luffy, diamond, Luffy, until finally. Nami slipped the ring onto her left hand ring finger before jumping onto her captain, flinging her arms around his neck for a tight hug. "Oh Luffy~! You've made me the happiest girl in the world! I accept!"

"WHAT!" Everyone but Luffy and Robin shouted, the other four left with their jaws on the floor. Robin just had a shocked expression while Luffy was just surprised by everyone freaking out.

Luffy just tried to look at Nami, who's face was cheek to cheek with his, and asked, "You really want the ring Nami?"

She rubbed her cheek on his when she happily nodded. "Mhmm~!"

Luffy just shrugged. "Aright, then its your ring."

Sanji fell the his knees and banged his fists against the floor. "No!"

Usopp was the first to comment. "Well, I... guess that's that then. Nami said yes.

Sanji then grabbed his hair and pulled. "NO!"

Zoro just smirked and leaned right next to the cooks ear. "And making little rug rats."

Sanji then looked up to the night sky and raised his hands to the air. "NNNNNOOOOOOO~!"

 **Dinner on the Going Merry after setting sail.**

Everyone was seated at the table eating dinner, with the cook going to bed after dinner was made. They were all still pretty shocked about what happened earlier, except two of the people at the table. Luffy was still eating and stealing food from everyone but Nami. While the navigator had her right hand on her cheek, her eyes filled with sparkles that would put the stars to shame. A giant open mouth smile and her left hand extended from her so she can admire the giant diamond ring on her finger.

"She's been like that ever since we got to the ship." Usopp pointed out. He then put a hand under his chin in thought. "Maybe its a magic ring that, when you put it on, it turns you into a stone statue!" Usopp turned to Chopper with a scary face at the end.

"What!" Chopper jumped on the table and ran towards Nami. "Then we have to get the ring away from her and change her back!" But as soon as he got close to the ring, Nami took the hand the ring was on and hugged it protectively.

"Don't you DARE touch my precious ring. Got it?" The look Nami gave the poor little reindeer could have scared the devil himself.

"Ah!" Chopper ran back and jumped behind Usopp. "She's not a statue!"

"Hey! Don't hide behind me!" But then Usopp made the mistake of looking at Nami.

"What are you looking at." She hissed at him with a scowl.

His instincts kicking in, Usopp played possum and just dropped to the floor 'dead'. Causing the small doctor to jump under the table to hide. Once Nami saw that no one else was going to try and take the ring from her, she went back to admiring the diamond ring.

Zoro, who was sitting next to Luffy, elbowed the captain and gave him a nudge. Once he had Luffys attention he asked. "So? Nami huh?"

Luffy looked over at Nami and then back at Zoro. "Yup. That's Nami." He then gave Zoro a questioning look. "Why?"

The swordsman just shrugged while leaning back with his eyes closed. "No reason. Just never thought you'd choose the wicked witch of greed over other women. That's all."

Luffy smiled at him confused. "Of coarse I chose her. She IS the best navigator in the world after all."

"Yeah. Just never thought you loved her though. But hey? What ever floats your boat."

With a frown on his face, Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Of coarse I love her. She is my friend after all." Luffy then gave him a toothy smile. "I love all of you. Shishishi."

Zoro opened one of his eyes. "Uh-oh. This is gonna turn out bad." Zoro then stood up.

Luffy had a worried yet confused look on his face. "Whats gonna turn out bad? Is it the meat?! We gotta eat the meat before it goes bad!" When Luffy went to stand up, Zoro shoved him back down into his seat.

"Sit down you simpleton. This has nothing to do with meat. Just meet me outside near the mast. We need to talk." Zoro then made his way towards the door before stopping next to Usopp who was still playing dead on the floor. "I'm definitely not gonna try and teach this idiot on my own." Zoro reached down and lifted the lifeless Usopp from the ground by his overalls. "You're coming with me long nose." And then the two went out the door.

Chopper stood up from under the table and ran after them. "Wait Zoro! Usopp cant talk because Nami killed him with her angry face!" And then he went out he door.

Nami snapped out of her trance from the ring and turned towards the door. "What did you say about my face?!"

 **On the deck where Zoro, Usopp and now Luffy stand.**

"What did you wanna to talk to me about?" Luffy asked with a curious look while walking towards Zoro and Usopp. "And where's Chopper?" He ask while looking around for the small doctor.

"He went to bed already." Once Luffy was next to them, Zoro crossed his arms over his chest and asked. "Do you know what marriage is?" A stern look on his face.

Luffy rolled his eyes. "Duh~, of coarse I know what marriage is. Its when two people who are in love with each other get married and live together forever. Then they have sex and make babies." Luffy then crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Zoro as if he was stupid. "Didn't anyone teach you guys this?" He said while shaking his head with a tsk.

Zoro reached for his swords. "Don't tsk at me you little son of-!" But was stopped by Usopp.

Usopp raised his hands in front of him. "Calm down Zoro! Remember! We have to be patient when working with," Usopp turned back to look at Luffy, who was picking his nose, before turning back to Zoro. "lesser minds."

Zoro let out a sigh before letting go of his sword. "Fine, whatever."

Usopp then moved to the side.

Crossing his arms over his chest again, Zoro asked. "So you said that you love Nami just like you love all of us, right?"

"Of coarse." He told him with a frown. Not understanding why he was questioning his love for his nakama.

Keeping the straight face, "Then why did you ask Nami to marry you?"

Luffys face was full of confusion. "What? I never asked Nami to marry me."

Usopp was surprised, stepping forward with his arms out. "Then why the hell did you give her the ring?" He then shook his head while also shaking in his boots. "This is gonna turn out bad."

Luffy was staring to get annoyed. "You guys keep saying that! Whats going turn out bad?!" Just then Nami and Robin walked out of the dining room and were heading towards their room. But not before smiling and waving at Luffy. And then Luffy smiled and waved back. "Good Night Nami and Robin!"

"Good night captain."

"Good night Luffy~!"

Luffy then saw Nami lean towards Robin and whisper something into her ear before they both went inside their room. But not before Nami gave one last look at Luffy before she closed her door.

Usopp let out a sigh that was full of his fear. "That was close." Wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Luffy." Once they were alone on the deck again, Zoro got Luffys attention. "If you didn't ask Nami to marry you, then why did you give her the ring?"

He answered with a blank face. "Because she asked for it." Luffy then turned to Usopp with a frown and a tilted head. "Why?"

Usopp decided to answer his question. "Because, you gave her an engagement ring you dolt. So that's why Nami thinks you asked her to marry you." Usopp then reached over and knocked on his head. "Any of this getting through to you?"

Luffy pushed his hand away. "So I gave her an engagement ring. So what? Why would Nami think I asked her to marry me?"

Zoro was starting to get irritated again. "Do you even know what an engagement ring is?"

Again, he replied with a blank face. "Well, apparently its something that I gave to Nami." Then he crossed his arms over his chest with a stubborn look. "I still don't see what the ring has to do with Nami thinking I asked her to marry me today."

Usopp then grabbed his simple friend by his shoulders, and tried to explain it to him. "Luffy, when a man wants to marry a girl. He buys an engagement ring and then gives it to her. You gave Nami an engagement ring so now she thinks you asked her to marry you. Get it!?"

It took Luffy a few seconds before he slowly started nodding his head. "Oh~. I get it now. Man! Things sure are strange here on the grand line! Shishishi!"

Usopp withdrew his hands from Luffys shoulders. "Why do you think its strange? Its actually pretty much what everyone does when they get married."

"Not where I'm from. If two people wanted to get married, they would just walk up to mayor slap and ask him to marry them."

Usopp looked at Luffy oddly. "Mayor slap? What kind of a-" But he was cut off when Zoro decided to step in.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. The point is, you didn't ask Nami to marry you. But she thinks you did. Now you have to go and tell her that you actually didn't ask her to marry you when you gave her that ring. Understand?"

"I don't know~." Luffy looked over towards the womens quarters. "Nami really~ likes that ring. Can I tell her that I didn't ask her to marry me when I gave her the ring, but still let her keep it?" Turing back towards Zoro with a frown at the end.

"Sure, whatever. I really don't care what you two do with that ring. Just hurry up and tell her now that its peaceful and we don't have the marines on our ass." Zoro then stepped to the side of Luffy and started walking towards the mens sleeping quarters. "Just get it done. We don't need one of our people in a sad mood in the middle of a fight." Then he disappeared behind the door.

Usopp went to follow Zoro but stopped when he was at the door. "Hey Luffy? Just make sure not to make Nami mad. You know how... sensitive she can be." Then off to bed he went.

Luffy looked towards the girls room with a sad look on his face. And then with a deep sigh, Luffy went to tell Nami about what happened earlier.

 **A few minute later. Luffy returns to the boys sleeping quarters.**

Luffy walked in with a smile on his face and headed straight for his hammock, but not before seeing 3 bottles of wine near the cook.

Usopp answered Luffys unasked question. "Poor little guy. I guess he couldn't handle thinking about you and Nami being together so he drank himself to sleep. Man, is he going to be happy in the morning when he finds out you two aren't getting married." He then looked over his hammock and over towards Luffys. "Right?"

Luffy got settled in his hammock and looked up at Usopp. "I don't see why Sanji would be happy. But yeah, I told Nami."

Zoro then rolled over to face him. "And? What did she do?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. I told her that me giving her the ring today wasn't me asking her to marry me. She said okay and then I told her that she can keep the ring if she wants. Nami got happy and said thanks and now here I am."

"Wow." The sharpshooter was surprised again. "I could have sworn she would've beaten you to a rubbery pulp." Usopp then leaned back into his hammock with his hands behind his head. "Today has been a strange day. And that's saying a lot."

Just as Zoro was about to go to sleep, the memories of everything Luffy said from their talk came back to him. Slowly he realized how he answered certain questions. His eyes snapping open and just staring at the ceiling, he asked. "Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"You said that you love Nami as a Nakama right?" something about what Luffy said earlier was bothering him.

"I keep telling you yes. Why do you keep asking?"

Knowing Luffy couldn't lie, Zoro decided to go for the throat. "Luffy. You said that you didn't ask Nami to marry you today. But are you in love with Nami? Do want to marry her and do you want her to be the mother of your children?"

Usopp over heard the question and started to remember what Luffy had said as well. And like Zoro, he waited for Luffy to answer.

Luffy stayed quiet for a long time until. "Yes. I want to marry Nami and have babies with her."

Both Zoro and Usopp looked at their captain completely shocked, way more than the first time. "WHAT?!"

 **30 minutes earlier at the dining room. After everyone left except Nami and Robin.**

After Luffy left through the doors leading out to the deck, she turned to Nami and used her devil fruit powers to turn the orange head girls chin towards her. And as if breaking a trance, Nami started blinking and looking around with a confused look.

"Where am I?"

Robin let out small laugh. "My, my. That ring has quite the hold on you."

Nami looked back down at the ring and started to lightly twist it on her finger. The twinkling returning to her eyes. "How could it not? Just look at it. Its gorgeous."

Robin leaned forward with her chin resting in her palm and her elbow on the table. "I wonder." She said with a light smile.

Nami tore her gaze from the diamond ring and looked at Robin. "Wonder about what?" She asked with a frown and tilted head. Much like her captain when confused.

"I wonder if our captain has the same hold on your heart as that ring does."

"And what do you mean by that?" The navigator was starting to become defensive.

"Luffy never really asked you to marry him. You saw the ring, wanted it and then made it look like the captain had asked you to marry him."

Nami knew that lying to her was pointless. "Okay fine. So I wanted the ring. But come on! A diamond is a girls best friend! And this ring has a bunch of small ones and a really big one." Her eyes went back to the ring, sparkles in her eyes just like always.

"So you wouldn't mind taking the captain off the market just so you can have that ring? Are you really going to make him be in a loveless marriage with you?"

'BANG' Nami stood up and slammed her fists on the table. "Now just hold on a second! You haven't been on the crew long, so you have no idea how I feel about who." Nami then lowered her voice and her head. Causing her bangs to shadow her eyes. "You have no idea how much Luffy means to me."

"Easy." Robin put her hand up. "I didn't mean to question your attachment to him" She said to try to clear the confusion. "But still, don't you think its wrong to deprive him of a normal marriage? A life with family and kids?"

Nami stayed standing but she lifted her head to show a soft face. "Luffy has us. We're his family. But now, he can have a wife as well." Nami then let out a smile. "After all, we're pirates. We cant have kids running around the ship. It would be to dangerous. So we don't have to worry about kids."

The next question knocked the air out of Nami. "What about sex? Will you give yourself to your captain?"

"R-Robin!" Nami looked away with a blush."Come on. I don't see Luffy in that way." Her voice becoming shy and mouse like.

Robin could see she was lying but decided to play along. "Well a man has needs. And if you're not fulfilling his needs, surely he will find a woman who will. Will you allow that?"

Nami just shook her head. "Luffy might be all instinct and no brains. But he's honorable. He would never cheat on me or do anything to hurt me."

"And what if another woman were to try and seduce your dear husband to be?" Robin could see Nami's knuckles turn white as she clenched her fists at her sides. But a smile could be seen on Nami's face.

She let out a small laugh. "Oh, please. What woman on this earth OR sky would want to have sex with Luffy?" Nami let out a yawn. "Anyway. I'm pretty tired and I can hear my bed calling my name. Are you coming?" after Robin nodded, the two went out of the dining room and onto the deck of the Going Merry. Only to be spotted by Luffy, Usopp and Zoro. They both decided to wave them good night, but then Luffy smiled to them and waved as well. Also wishing them a good night. Nami then leaned over to whisper to Robin. "See? What kind of girl would get turned on by a dumb and goofy smile like that?"

Robin nodded while putting a hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle.

Right after Robin went inside their room, Nami went in as well and was about to close the door, but took one last look at Luffy and smiled. "Dumb and goofy." She whispered to herself.

"Nami? Are you coming to bed?"

"Right. Sorry." Nami then closed the door and got ready for bed. After a few minutes, they heard a knock at the door.

"Nami? Its me. Luffy."

"Come in."

Luffy opened the door and walked over towards Nami. Looking like he had something on his mind. Robin got up out of her bed. "I'll leave you two alone to talk."

Luffy put his hand out, instructing Robin to stop. "No, that's alright. I only need to talk to Nami for a minute."

Robin raised a brow but sat back down in her bed anyway. "Okay."

"What did you want Luffy?" Nami asked with a joyful smile.

Luffy walked up next to her bed and looked at her with a sad look. "Nami. Remember when I gave you that ring?" And then Luffy went on to explain to her that he wasn't really asking her to marry him when he gave her that ring. How he didn't know that it was an engagement ring.

"Oh." Nami had an emotionless face as she let her captains words sink in. After a while of silence, she finally moved. With a somewhat saddened look, Nami went to take the ring off her finger. "I guess... you'll be wanting this back for your real wife then."

Luffy could see how heart broken she was about losing her ring. "No! Its alright. Keep it. Just because I didn't ask you to marry me doesn't mean you have to give me the ring back. I gave it to you. Its yours." Luffy gave her a soft smile.

Nami stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a shaky laugh. "Thanks Luffy. You, uh. You really had me worried there. I mean, it really is a beautiful ring. I would hate to part with it." She looked at the ring and just smiled.

"So~, You're not mad at me?" Luffy asked with caution. Knowing his navigators talent for acting normal before exploding.

Nami just kept smiling at him. "Nope. Not mad at all. Thanks for clearing that up between us Luffy. You're a real friend."

"That's great Nami! You're a real friend too! Well, good night." He waved at her with a dumb and goofy smile.

"Good night Luffy." She told him. Still keeping that smile.

Luffy then wished Robin a good night and she returned the wish. And then he went to get some sleep himself.

Shaking her head, Nami looked over towards Robin with a tired expression. "See? What girl on earth would want to marry a dork like him?"

 **2 years later on the thousand sunny.**

"Who does this peasant think she is to stand between me and my beloved?!" The woman asked while pointing down at the orange haired girl.

Nami stepped between Luffy and the other woman. She then brought up her hand and showed the woman with black hair the diamond ring on her finger. "I'm Nami! Luffy's wife!"

Luffy turned towards his navigator, confused. "What?"

 **But that's for a chapter FAR down the road.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So I have no idea what the next chapter of this will be. So it's going to be a long time until I update it. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you liked it and want to read more of it.


	2. Ch2 Nami's day at the circus

A/N: I said I would update this story and I did! It just took me a few months. Hey! I said I had forgotten what the original plot was for this story. I think I have a grasp on it now? I'm not sure. I have ideas for the next chapter. It's going to be the circus from Luffy's point of view. After that? I have no idea. So the next story you all voted for me to update next was Behind closed doors and then Nami's greed again. After I update those two, I'll rewrite that "String Ring" story and add more to it. Then, I'll create a new poll and ask which stories you want me to update again. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Ring Found Is A Lover Earned.

Chapter 2: Nami's day at the circus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had set sail from Water seven on their brand new home. The Thousand Sunny! It's been a long and crazy ride and the crew were almost at the next Island. Everyone was still off exploring the new ship, discovering one amazing secret after another, with Franky giving them hints as if playing a game.

Nami however, was sitting in the new dining room with their 'new' crew member, Robin. Who was now officially part of the straw hats. "So," Nami started as she looked over towards her left. "How does it feel being officially part of this dysfunctional family?" A lopsided smile as she rested her head on her fist, that was being propped up by her elbow on the table.

Robin, instead of reading a book, was actually going on quite the eating binge. Ever since Enies Lobby, the raven haired women seemed a lot more relaxed and open. After she finished chewing, still being a person of manners, Robin left her fork on the plate. "Honestly, I feel something that I've never really had. I've come close to it... a long time ago. I feel like I'm home. Like this dark cloud I've had over me for so long is finally gone."

Nami knew that feeling all too well. "I know what you mean." The memory of Luffy calling out her name after defeating Arlong, the long party her village had and the joy she felt when she waved goodbye to her island. Setting off with her new friends. "It's great to have friends like these, huh?"

Just then, Luffy burst through the door and nearly ran over Nami, but stopped just inches from her fist. "Wow! That was close. Hey! Have you guys seen a large red lever with 'Do not touch' written on it?!" A giant smile on his face.

Nami just put her head down for a second and let out a sigh. "Although," Continuing her conversation with Robin. "Friends like **these** give you an awfully big headache time to time." After a small giggle from Robin, Nami lifted her head and looked at her captain. "Why do wanna know where that is?" Annoyance in her voice.

Luffy just stared at her for a second before bringing up his hand and rolling his thumbs together. "N-no real~ reason." Beads of sweat dripping from his forehead as he avoided eye contact with his navigator.

Nami just gave him a deadpanned look before lifting her hand to wrap around his. Putting a stop to his thumb twirling. She also made him look her in the eyes by tightening her grip. "What do you want with a red lever that has 'do not touch' written on it, Luffy?" A fake and calm smile on her face as Nami asked her question.

"N-Nami, you're hurting my hand." He suddenly felt her grip tighten even more. That's when he noticed her smile. "You know, for being happy, you're really not acting like it."

"What are you going to do with that lever, Luffy?!" Her smile vanished and she squeezed his hands so hard, Luffy was brought down to one knee.

"Ah! Alright alright! Franky told us about this lever and I was going to pull it!"

Nami let go of his hands and popped him over the head. "Why do you want to touch a lever that has 'Do not touch' written on it?! It says don't touch it!"

Luffy was rubbing his head. "But since it says that, that means no ones touched it yet! So we don't know what it does until I touch it!"

She was just stunned with a twitching eye to match her mood. She was about to hit him again, but Usopp came running into the dinning room. "Hey! The next Island is in sight! And it looks like a circus out there!"

Luffy got up while still nursing the lump on his head. "I wanna go to the circus!" He then turned back to Nami. "Nami! Hurry up and get us to the circus! Captains orders!"

Before Nami could even reply, Luffy and Usopp went rushing back out on deck. Leaving the only two women of the crew. All Nami could muster was a tired sigh. "Well, captains orders." She said with sluggish shoulders as the short orange haired girl made her way to the door.

Robin picked her fork back up. "I guess so. He is rather hard to resist when he gets excited about something."

Just then, Nami stopped in her tracks. And even though Robin couldn't see it, Nami had an odd look on her face. But she just turned around with a somewhat fake smile. "What do you mean by that?"

Robin could easily see through her smile and the meaning behind the question. "He's just so cute with that child like excitement." She figured playing it subtle would be best.

Nami still stood there, but the fake smile was replaced with a small worried look. You wouldn't really be able to tell unless you were looking for subtle changes in expressions. Which Robin has trained her self to look for. "Hey, Robin?" The 18 year old spoke. "What did you feel when Luffy came to rescue you?"

Robin put the fork back on her plate, cocked her head to the side with a smile. "You all came to rescue me. Even Franky. As for how I felt." For once, Robin let out a sigh of her own. "I can't explain how I felt. ...Hmhm." Letting out a small laugh. "Even after all of the countless books I've read, I have no words that describe how I felt when my frie... F-family... came to rescue me."

Nami's worried expression really showed when she saw a few small tears run down her friends cheek.

Robin still kept her smile though. "My past. I just have so many deep scars and to see people actually care for me like that. My childho-" But Nami stopped her by raising a soft hand.

"It's Okay." Nami looked at her left shoulder before reaching up to rub it. "We all have deep scars Robin." She then turned back to her friend. "And that's all any of us need to know." Nami started making her way out before stopping in the door way. Keeping her back to Robin. "But you wanna know something ironic? Despite the one on his face, I think Luffy is the only one of us without any scars." She then turned her head to look at the older woman with a smile. "How else could he keep that huge grin?"

A half an hour later, they finally docked on the new Island. And it really was a circus! As soon as they docked, they were greeted with a clown handing out free balloon animals. Luffy got rather interested in how they folded the balloons into shape and wanted to try it himself... on himself. So now they were at the eating tables in the middle of the circus, Nami trying to unknot Luffy.

"Damn it Luffy! Why didn't you just ask for a balloon instead of trying it on yourself?!" She was pulling at his tied up arms, the last knot she had to deal with. "It's bad enough everyone took off! Leaving me to deal with your stupid ideas."

"Ow! Be more careful!" Twisting his head backwards to yell at her, showing his own sharp teeth.

"Ha! That's rich, hearing that from an idiot like you! 'careful', HA!" With one last pull, she finally untied her captain. "Finally!" She exclaimed with a bright smile.

Luffy stood up and started stretching. "Ah~ that feels much better!"

Nami sat down on a bench/table behind her. Wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Now. For me helping you get untangled, that's going to be ten thou-"

"Thanks a lot Nami! I'll see ya around!" Luffy took off while waving back to his navigator.

"... Get back here!" Nami yelled, scaring off the nearby crowed with her demon face. Except one, who looked like he worked for the circus, if his clothes said anything.

"Wow! That's one ugly and scary face! You'd make yourself a fortune in the freak show with a mug like that! Whad'ya say little lady?" But all he got in return was a fist over his head.

"The hell did you say about my face?!"

After that incident and making the circus worker pay her ten thousand Beli for the rude comment, Nami caught up with Robin near a game booth. The objective of the game, was to throw as many small balls as you could in one throw and hit as many bells as you could. Obviously The raven haired woman's devil fruit powers won her the top prize... ten times.

"Uh, h-here you go miss. Your tenth win and your tenth stuffed animal. I don't mean to be rude, but could you please leave enough prizes for the other players?" The booth worker might be scared of this woman, but he still had a job to do.

Robin just looked at all of her new stuffed animals, humming to herself. "Hmmm, okay." She said with a smile. "This game was very fun. Thank you." So her and Nami walked off with no real particular destination.

Nami looked at all the stuffed animals the extra grown arms were carrying. "Did you really have to pick such.. odd.. looking stuffed animals?" She said odd, but she really meant ugly, creepy and stuff that would scare little kids.

Robin looked at all her new bed toppers and squeezed the ones in her real arms. "I think they're cute." She said with a straight face.

 _'Cute'_ , Nami thought. Remembering what she said about Luffy back on the ship. "I don't mean to bring this up again, but what did you mean when you called Luffy 'cute', back on the ship?"

Robin just let out a small smile. "Cute, like a little brother." She then turned to the orange haired navigator, "Really Nami, you shouldn't let your teenage hormones control you. Jealousy can cloud your thinking. "

Nami's eyes grew wide. "Hormones? Jealousy? Haha! What jealousy?"

"Well, I've noticed," She started. "That when Luffy gets close to another girl, you tend to get in between them rather quickly. You don't get angry most of the time, you just kind of, slide your way in between them. And when you do get angry, you mainly aim your anger at Luffy."

She scoffed. "The only reason I get 'in between' Luffy and someone else, is because I know Luffy tends to say stupid things. So I have to be the translator and the speaker for the idiot. Jealousy has nothing to do with it."

Robin didn't respond for a few moments, but her reply was a simple pointing of her finger. "So that doesn't bother you at all?" She pointed ahead of them, right at the eating area.

"Hmm?" Nami followed her direction, only to see Luffy with his arm linked with another girls. Again, to the untrained eye, you wouldn't really see a reaction from Nami. But Robin saw her face muscles tense up and her fists close a little tighter. "Huh, I wonder who Luffy's new friend is. Lets go see, shall we?" Nami turned that fake smile towards Robin before making a bee line straight for Luffy.

The red headed girl currently linking arms with Luffy, saw two women approaching them. The Orange haired girl walking rather fast. She looked up at Luffy. "Do you know those two girls?"

Luffy looked where she nodded towards. "Oh! Those are my friends! Hey, Nami! Robin! Over here!" He looked back down at the red headed girl with green eyes. "You're really gonna like my friends! They're super nice!" And just after speaking those words, Luffy hit the floor once a fist from his navigator hit him over the head. "AH! Stop hitting me! I didn't even do anything this time!"

Nami just crossed her arm under her bust, sticking her hip out a bit while using her foot to push his face down into the dirt. "You left without paying your fee!"

He was face deep in dirt. "What- _ **'cough!**_ '- Fee?!- _**'cough, cough!'**_ \- get off of me!" Luffy shoved her foot off of him and stood up, dusting himself off.

Nami just gave looked away from him with a scoff. Her eyes closed. "The fee for me helping you're dumbass when no one else would. For untying you."

"Oh." Luffy said with that 'O' face of his while nodding. "Well I didn't know! But we're even now, right? I mean, you hit me and all."

Nami just silently eyed him up and down before rolling her eyes. "Fine. I guess you don't have to pay." She reached down between her breasts and pulled out a handkerchief. Holding it out to Luffy. "Here, you've got dirt all over your face."

Luffy took it and started sloppily cleaning his face. "Thanks."

Next, Nami eyes the red headed girl who was standing next to Luffy. So, who's your friend, luffy?"

"Huh? Friend?" Luffy looked to his right and saw nothing, then he looked to his left and saw the girl he was just talking to. "Oh yeah! I forgot you were here! Shishishi, my bad!" He then pointed towards her. "This is Umi. She bought me some food at the stands! She's really nice!"

Umi stuck out her hand towards Nami. "Hi. My names Umi." Starting off with a polite smile. "So you're name's Nami? You're Luffy's~?" She was trying to see if this violent woman was Luffy's woman or not.

Nami put up a real smile while shaking this other girls hand. "I'm Luffy's Navigator and Luffy's **My** Captain." Emphasizing the word 'My'.

Robin was silently standing behind Nami, just smiling as she watched a little teenage drama. But she soon stepped in after Nami introduced herself. Robin then grew an empty hand out for her to shake. "I'm Robin, also part of his crew."

"Ah!" She reeled back from the surprise of the extra limb. "Haha! Sorry!" rubbing the back of her neck while shaking Robins hand. "I never seen a devil fruit user with that sort of ability."

"HmHm. That's okay. It's happens more times than you think."

Umi then hooked her arm back with Luffy's, an action Nami didn't miss. Which caused her knuckles to turn white while her face retained that small smile. "Will, it was nice meeting you two. But Luffy promised to win me a prize since I paid for his food."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that too!"

"What don't you forget?" Nami asked sarcastically. He tried to hand the handkerchief back, but he still had dirt under his scarred eye and on the corners of his lips. "I even have to clean up after you. Give me that!" She snatched the handkerchief from her captain and licked a clean corner. She then used her left hand to grab hold of his chin to bring him in closer to her face. She then started cleaning the dirt from under his eye. Their faces only inches apart, as Nami could feel Luffy breathing from his nose. He sit rather still for her. She expected him to fuss and move around. Then after cleaning under his eye, Nami found another clean spot on the handkerchief and made sure it was wet with her saliva. Then she started gently cleaning the corners of his mouth. Roughly sliding the saliva covered part over his Luffy's lips to clean the other side.

After she was done, Luffy just smiled. "Thanks Nami. See ya guys latter!" But before he could take off again, Nami grabbed Luffys free hand, since Umi was still linked to the other one, and pulled him back towards her.

"Hold it right there! The log pose is almost done getting set for the next island. It was a miracle we found you this time and I don't plan on losing you again. So you're staying right in my sights, got that?"

"Fine, whatever! Just hurry up Nami!" Luffy tightened his hand around Nami's and dragged both her and Umi along while Robin followed after. Just shaking her head with a small laugh.

They went running around for awhile. Umi kept looking for a prize she wanted and finally found one. It was a starfish looking stuffed animal. Nami of coarse, just stood there in silence, arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

"There. You got her a prize and the log pose is set. Lets get back to the ship, Luffy. The others are probably waiting for us."

"Awww~, Come on Nami! The sun hasn't even set yet and there's still a bunch of stuff I haven't even seen yet!"

Nami was starting to get really angry now. They had spent a bunch of Beli on stupid games, with Robin getting her stupid stuffed animals and Luffy getting that girl her stupid stuffed animal. "No Luffy! We're are leaving and that's that! All of you already spent too much on stupid little things and games!" Nami grabbed Luffy by his cheek and started pulling. "It was nice meeting you Umi, thanks for looking after my idiot for me. Come on Luffy!"

"Ow Ow! Alright! Just stop Pulling on my cheek! That hurts!"

Umi let go if his arm. "How is she hurting you, Luffy? I thought you ate the Gum-Gum fruit and you couldn't feel any pain like that?"

Nami chimed in while she pulled Luffy along. "Normally, you're right. But it seems like I'm the only one that can hurt this rubber idiot."

"Bye Umi! I'm happy you paid for my fo- Ow! Stop pulling me already! I can walk you know!"

"Yeah, but knowing you, you'll see something shinny or stupid and go off running again!"

"Hey! I'm not a damn dog!"

"You certainly act like one! Going off with whoever give you scraps!"

"What are you even talking about?! Ow!"

Nami had hit him over the head again. "Shut it!" They just kept walking and dragging off into the sunset towards the docks. Their yelling disappearing into the distance and the crowed.

"Are friends always like this?" Umi asked.

Robin hadn't left yet. She was just watching the two walk away. "Well, they might be a little more than friends."

Umi seemed shocked. "Oh. I didn't know she was Luffy's woman. She acts like she can't stand him."

Robin just smiled. "Oh, she isn't his woman. But the one you can't live without is usually the one who always pushes your buttons. Have a good evening, Umi. It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too Robin." A bright smile on both of their faces before parting ways.

They were back on the ship and were sailing to the next Island. The two women were currently in their bedroom. Robin was laying in her bed with a new book, since he eating binge had stopped after all the carnival food she ate and the cotton candy that Chopper shared with her when they returned to the ship. Nami however, was sitting at the mirror. Just staring at herself with a scowl. She was wearing a small sleeping tip and very short pink shorts. Leaving very little to the imagination. But then Robins creepy stuffed animals caught her eye in the mirror. "Stupid Luffy." She mumbled.

Robin continued reading. "What was that?"

"I just hate that I left that place with nothing!" Nami got up from the mirror and threw herself on her bed.

"Didn't you get ten thousand Beli from that worker after the rude comment about your face?"

"Come on, you know that doesn't count." Greedy as ever. "I mean, you got those... odd stuffed animals and even that Umi girl got something. What do I have?"

Robin knew the root of her real problem. "Well you still have that ring, don't you?"

Nami sat up out of her bed. "What ring?"

"The one your dearest captain gave you." She was still focused on reading her book.

"Ugh, don't say it like that. Luffy isn't my 'dearest' anything. He's my captain and one of my best friends. 'Dearest' Is just way too strong of a word to just be thrown around."

Robin smiled. "Whatever you say, dearest."

Nami rolled her eyes and just got under her covers with her back towards Robin. "Oh, shut up and just go to sleep." She could hear Robin laugh to herself. Nami had her eyes closed for a while, until Robin finally turned out the lamp. And once the whole room went dark, Nami reached under her pillow and pulled something out with her closed fist. She held it close to her face and opened her hand to reveal the diamond ring Luffy had given her.

She looked at the ring for a bit before slipping the gift onto her left hand ring finger. She then held it out and smiled. Whispering to herself. "My dearest captain. Why not?" She then held the ring to her chest with a content sigh, slipping off to sleep in a much better mood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay, so the reason I haven't updated for a long time this time, is because I just got done working two weeks with no day off. I just got 3 days off and I'm going back to my normal schedule. So I might be updating stories on Thursdays and Fridays. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you liked it.


End file.
